A diffrent point of view
by MadeBySJ
Summary: Hatfield and Mccoy tv series. Isabelle is sent to Pine creek,West virgina and meets the Hatfields and the Mccoys
1. Chapter 1

Virginia,1885

Isabelle took one finale look around the room she lived in for 19 years a felt a sadness about leaving it. Her mother had died recently of a rare dieses and in her will it stated if something was to happen to her Isabelle was to be sent to live with her childhood best friend Lavicy Hatfield in Pinecreek, West virgina. She looked down at the letter clutched in her hand that was addressed to Mrs. Hatfield she was supposed to give it to her upon her arrival of her home in West, Virginia she desperately wanted to know what her mother said in the letter but she didn't open it because she felt if she did she would be disrespecting her mother so she didn't. Heaving one last sigh she picked up her luggage to put it in the cart her horse Midnight would be pulling to be able to transport her belongings. Silently she got up and sat beside the man that was supposed to escort her to Pinecreek. She looked and him and nodded signaling she was ready to leave she watched her old home until she was unable to see it anymore wondering what will lie ahead of her.

Authors note:

Tell me what you think and if enough people like it I will continue


	2. Meeting the Hatfields

"Wow" was all Isabelle thought as her horse pulled up to the house she would know be living in until Mr and decided to kick her out or until she got married. The house or cabin as some people call them was amazing it was a beautiful simple house surrounded by forest and a huge front and back yard for children to play in. Her thoughts were cut short as her horse pulled up to the front porch and her escort an elderly man helped her off the carriage while a girl around Isabelle's age ran inside the house saying "She's here! She's here" excitedly. Her escort untied her horse from the other horses pulling the wagon and tied it to the front porch while saying one final goodbye to her and setting on his way. After he had started to leave Isabelle picked up her bags and started to walk up the steps to the front porch when a woman in her mid 30's with long brownish-blond hair walked outside and greeted her warmly "Ah you must be Isabelle welcome"

"You must be " I said as she looked at me and my belongings

"None of the nonsense it's Lavicy your mother was like my sister and that maked you family" She said smiling like we had known each other for years and not just a few short minutes. She came forward and took my hand.

"Come I'll introduce you to my husband and two daughter,right know my boys are away hunting but they'll back a few minutes before dinner and you can meet them then" Lavicy said as she led her into the house.

As we got inside I looked to my right and sitting at the kitchen table was a man with brownish-blondeish hair with a couple of gray matches mixed in and on either side of him were to girls. The one on the right had been the one on the porch earlier she had shoulder length strait blonde hair with beautiful grey eyes and the one on the left had long blonde hair with shocking emerald colored eyes. We stood infront of them know and Lavicy pointed to the man "This is my husband William Hatfield" he looked at me and nodded his head in greeting I nodded shyly back. Lavicy continuing with the introductions pointed to the girl on the left "This is my daughter Elizabeth"

"Hello" Elizabeth greeted me

"Hello" I said back trying to be polite

"And this is my daughter Rose Lee" I looked over and she was pointing to the girl on 's right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" She said smiling brightly just like her mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" I responded smiling back hoping to make a friend.

"Elizabeth, Rose why don't you two take Isabelle to your room so she can get freshened up before dinner" Lavicy said looking at her two daughters.

"Yes mam " they both said at the same time.

Elizabeth and Rose came forward and grabbed both of her hands and started to lead her down the hallway to her left that she hadn't noticed when she came in. They got to the first door on the right and Rose opened the door and let her go in first choosing to let her look around the room. It had one big bed,a dresser with three dresser draws and a writing table with a pitcher of water and bowl on the table"

"So what do you think?" Rose asked from behind her.

"It's wonderful" she answered and it was she wasn't used to anything fancy because her mother couldn't afford to give her anything fancy and this would do just fine. Elizabeth walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer to reveal it was empty.

"This drawer is yours to put your things in" she said looking at Isabelle

Just as Isabelle began to wonder about how she would put her clothes up and freshen up Rose anwered that question for her.

"One of my brothers will bring your things up in a few minutes so you can put your things up and freshen up"

"Okay" Isabelle answered not knowing what else to say. But just as she had said that the bedroom door opened and a boy with short blonde hair and sea green eyes came in carrying her bags. He came in and sat them beside her.

"Here you go miss" He said smiling at her

"Isabelle just Isabelle" I answered quickly I hated being called miss

"Okay just Isabelle I'm Robert Hatfield" He said laughing

"Well Robert thank you for bringing my stuff to me" I said while watching him move towards the door.

"Your welcome Isabelle" he said as he went out the door.

Rose, Elizabeth and I stood there in silence for a few minutes before we heard Lavicy hollering for Elizabeth and Rose to come help her set up the table. When they walked out the door I breathed a sigh of relief I was alone at last to process what has happened so far. The Hatfield I have meet so far have seemed nice so hopefully the two other boys I haven't met yet will be the same. I walked over to my bags and put my stuff in my drawer then I walked over to the pitcher filled with water and poured a little bit in the bowl while taking a soft cloth and wiping my face and neck hoping I got the dirt from traveling off because I didn't have a mirror to check and by the looks of it neither did Elizabeth and Rose. Putting the clothe down I walked to the door took a big breath and walked down the hallway to go eat dinner with the Hatfields.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

I got to the end of the hall, turned to my right and seen Elizabeth and Rose setting down plates and silverware while Lavicy put the food and a pitcher full of water on the table. I started to make my way towards them when I heard a deep laugh turning to my right I seen Mr. Hatfield and Robert E. Lee talking to two blonde haired men standing on the front porch. One of the men had shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes that were sparkling with laughter and the other man had blonde hair the same length while only one eye was the color of the Caribbean Sea his left eye was white, blank. He had been blinded in that eye. As I continued to stand there I heard two intakes of breath I looked to the door and both of the blonde haired men were there staring at me . I looked at the man I had been studying and our eyes met electricity cackled in the air between us as we gazed at each other until a voice broke through the air around us.

"Isabelle honey" I turned sharply to my left and came face to face with Lavicy. "Why don't you go ahead and sit at the dinner table, you can take a seat beside Rose while I go and get the men. I watched her walk onto the porch and over to the men when they started to walk in I started to turn towards the table. I gave Rose a small smile and sat down.

I heard footsteps and I looked over to see Mr. Hatfield sit at the head of the table to my left while Lavicy sat to my right at the opposite end of the table, Robert E. Lee sat across from Elizabeth, The blonde man with baby blue eyes sat across from Rose and the man with one eye sat across from me.

"Alright." Lavicy said "First things first, Introductions."

Everybody looked at her as she continued "Isabelle I believe you have meet everybody but my two eldest sons" she pointed to the one with the baby blue eyes "This is my son Johnse"

Johnse looked at me with a small smile and said "Hello mam"

"Hello" I said back politely even though I hated being called mam.

Apparently Robert E. Lee remembered that I didn't like being called mam because he let out a laugh and lavicy glared at being interrupted.

"What exactly is so funny?" She asked sharply

Robert E .Lee instantly stopped laughing and said "Nothing mama"

Mr. Hatfield laughed quietly at his son for drawing his mother's anger and for that Lavicy glared at her husband and her son.

Meanwhile the man across from her studied her until he spoke up "I suppose since my ma ain't going to introduce me I'll introduce myself, I'm Cap Hatfield" He said with a smile and a laugh when he looked at his mother and seen she was blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cap" I said drawing his attention back to me.

"The pleasures all mine" He said as we both stared at each other for a few moments before Mr. Hatfield announced that it was time to say prayer. After prayer we gathered food on our plates and started to eat, all was quiet until Johnse decided to speak up that was.

"So Isabelle" Johnse said slowly

"Yes?" I questioned

"Why aren't you married yet?" Johnse asked curiously ignoring his families looks as he continued "I mean you ain't ugly so…" he let his sentence trail off. I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment that he said I aint ugly or offended that he asked me why I aint married. Apparently Lavicy decided for me.

"Johnse" Lavicy hissed while glaring at him "you do not ask a lady why she aint married"

"Why not?" Johnse asked curiously while Cap muttered something under his breath which sounded like 'Damn fool' but I couldn't really him that well.

"Cause a lady might get offended by your question and it aint nice to offend Isabelle she's family know" Lavicy hissed out all in one breath while everyone listened with baited breath to see what Johnse would say.

"Okay well sorry if I offended you Isabelle" Johnse said and went back to eating.

When dinner was over and it had passed without any more people getting in trouble I started getting tired and Lavicy noticed so she told Cap to walk me back to my room. When we got to the room I would be staying in Cap paused at my door "Would you like to go into town tomorrow?" he asked softly bending down to wait on my reply.

"I would love to go into town tomorrow" I answered back smiling brightly.

"After breakfast tomorrow I'll take you into town." He said smiling back I nodded and he turned around and went back to the kitchen while I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle woke up to find Rose and Elizabeth had already gotten up to do their eat breakfest and do their chores. Figuring she might as well to she too she got some fresh clothes and went over the bol full of water she got a cloth and washed off. After that she left the bedroom and down the hallway to see Lavicy,Rose and Elizabeth in the kitchen cleaning up the leftover from breakfest.

"Isabelle honey I didn't want to wake you so I had the girls put you some food on a plate and save it for you" Lavicy said as she was washing dishes and handing them to Elizabeth to dry,She looked over at Rose who had a piece of cloth and was whiping off the table and said "Rose honey can you get that plate for Isabelle?

"Yes mama" Rose said as she laid the rag down and walked over to the cainets to get my breakfest.

"Isabelle why dont you sit down" Lavicy said guiding me over to one of the chairs surronding the table.

Rose sat the plate infront of me and I looked to see what kind of breakfest I would have there was Ham from the pig they had recently slaughtered,eggs and baked bread made out of weat it was a wonderful breakest. As I started eating Lavicy came over to the table and sat down infront of me "Cap said as soon as he was done with his chores he would come get you to take you into town." she was saying as she wiped her hand across the top of her forhead. I smiled at the thougt excited about the idea of going into town with Cap. As I finished my breakfest me,Lavicy,Elizabeth and Rose talked about what the boys do around here for their chores. Just as I had got done eating and Lavicy was washing up my plate Cap and Johnse came throught the door laughing about something we hadn't heard. As soon as he made it to the kitchen cap spotted me and strode over to me.

"You ready to go into town?" he asked with a smile

"All ready" I replied smiling back


	5. Authors note

Hey everybody im so sorry I've just started school again and I've just had a lot of homework since I started back up…..hopefully after I get all my homework done I will be able to sneak away into my room and update…..also thanks for the reviews they have been really encouraging me to quit moaning about my work and start working on updates :]


	6. Chapter 5:On the way to town

I looked around in awe at my surroundings the mountains and forests were beautiful. Cap had decided that we would ride separate horses and I would just follow him into town where he would show me around. Looking at my surrounding I thought this was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Looking at Isabelle's face Cap smiled.

"Enjoying the view?"

"It's hard not to" Isabelle replied

"I guess if you've lived here all your life you kind of get used to it" He said as he gazed around.

"No matter how long I live here I don't think I'll ever get used to this"

Cap looked like he was thinking hard about something then announced "Tomorrow I want to show you somewhere special to me would you go?"

"Yes I would love to go" Isabelle replied looking at Cap.

"Great" Cap said with a smile and then looked forward in surprise "were here"

Isabelle looked from Cap's face and could see a small town in the distance and she grinned in excitement.

I'm sorry this is so short for the night I'm having writers block but I said I would update today and I did. Even though it's short I hope you enjoy it :]


End file.
